peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-30 ; Comments *Peel plays several tracks from Sub Pop's compilation albums. *Peel thought Dinosaur Jr were on Snub TV, which he did not see, but realised it was The Sundays that appeared. He goes on to say that he only sees Snub TV on Sundays when it's repeated. *Peel complains that the Cooking Vinyl record label should have released a dance remix of Vimbayi by the Four Brothers, which is not on the Unchandifunga Dance Remix EP. *Peel plays a track from Mudhoney covering Bette Midler's The Rose. Sessions *Snuff only session, recorded 15th January 1989. Available on album Caught In Session CD and LP, 1997 Vinyl Japan MASKCD73 / ASKLP 73 Tracklisting *Morrissey: Last Of The International Playboys (12") His Master's Voice @ 3 *Tyree: House Line (LP - Tyree's Got A Brand New House) D.J. International #''' *Nirvana: Spank Thru (v/a LP - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Snuff: Win Some (session) *Laugh: Interlove (LP - Sensation Number One) Sub Aqua *Ken Boothe: Freedom Street (v/a 7xLP - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango *Sundays: Can't Be Sure (7") Rough Trade '''@ 4 *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: The Comedians (LP - Goodbye Cruel World) F-Beat *Roy Orbison: The Comedians (LP - Mystery Girl) Virgin *Awesome Dre & The Hard Core Committee: Committing Rhymes (12" - You Can't Hold Me Back / Committing Rhymes) Jorlands #''' *Snuff: For Both Sides (session) '''@ 5 *Snuff: Tiffany (session) *Carl Meeks: Run Come People (7") Out-Burst *Blab Happy: Perish The Thought (7" - Fruits Of Our Labour) Wisdom *Overlord X: Visa To Rock (LP - Weapon Is My Lyric) Mango Street *Green River: Hangin' Tree (v/a LP - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Wallace Brothers: I Stayed Away Too Long (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Darling Buds: Just To Be Seen (7" - If I Said) Darling Buds *Snuff: Another Girl (session) *Longsy D's House Sound: Return To Zorba (LP - For The World) Big One #''' *Dinosaur: Tarpit (LP - You're Living All Over Me) SST *Loudon Wainwright III: This Year (LP - Therapy) Silvertone *Four Brothers: Unchandifunga (Dance Remix) (12") Cooking Vinyl *Ministry: Destruction (LP - The Land Of Rape And Honey) Sire '''# *Shonen Knife: One Day Of The Factory (v/a LP - Sub Pop 100) Sub Pop *Mudhoney: The Rose (v/a LP - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Frankie Paul: Be Mine Tonight (7") Jammy's *Snuff: Now You Don't Remember / No One Home (session) *Victory Acres: Looking Up The Bottle's Neck (shared LP with Joke Flower - Victory Acres / Joke Flower) Placebo @ 1 *Stop The Violence Movement: Self Destruction (12") Jive BDPS T1 @ 2 *Pierce Turner: Surface In Heaven (LP - The Sky And The Ground) Beggars Banquet Tracks marked @''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1989-01-30 Peel Show R001.mp3 *2) 020A-B3904XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B3904XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *4) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 ;Length *1) 17:18 *2) 1:01:09 *3) 0:55:30 *4) 1:35:38 (0:53:29 - 1:10:12) ;Other *1) File created from R001 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2-3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3904/1) * 4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Rich 200 Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes